


Prompt three: Endings

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of the story running through the first two prompts. (Though it makes sense free standing) Rose/ ten duplicate in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt three: Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the angst. Again thanks to Charlotte for betaing.

The ward smelt of chemicals and decay and the Doctor’s room of must and the lavender pillows Rose had bought to cover the smell. They didn’t do very much but the smell made the Doctor smile and that was enough. On the Doctor’s bedside table were three pictures: a picture of him and Rose on their wedding day; another of them on holiday when the children were still toddlers and the final picture was last Christmas. In that picture, Rose was sat at the front with the Doctor behind her and surrounding them were the children and their grandchildren and piles of wrapping paper. They were all wearing hats from the crackers and Donna was chiding her son Jack as his had slipped down his face. The Doctor smiled.  
They had got married two months after he had proposed in a fancy stately home, then they had moved into a cottage just outside of London. After Rose had had the children she went straight back to work and the Doctor stayed at home; they had three in the end: Sarah-Jane, Donna and Susan.  When Sarah-Jane, the youngest, turned 4 and started school the Doctor joined torchwood.    
There was a knock on the door. ‘Hey.’ Rose said quietly and walked in.  
‘Don’t look at me like that.’ The Doctor said.  
‘Like what?’  
‘All sympathetic and sad.’  
‘I’m not sympathetic; you get to lie around in bed all day, while I have to feed the cats and the grandchildren and iron and hoover. Oh and occasionally save the world.'  
‘Hey no need to get accusing, you can have my cancer if you want.’ The Doctor laughed.  
‘I think I’ll pass.’ They didn’t say much for a while, Rose rubbing slow circles on the Doctors cold hand. She hated looking at him like this, his skin pale, tubes running all over the place and his head more bald than usual from the chemotherapy. Tears stung in her eyes. She hated the thought of leaving him, again. It sat in the pit of her stomach, a dull mournful ache compared to the sharp pain of all those years ago but it still hurt.  
‘Don’t cry.’ The Doctor said.  
‘I’m not crying.’ Rose replied.  
‘Of course.’ Rose reached down and hugged his thin frame, the tears from her eyes making his pyjamas damp.  
‘I don’t want you to go.’ Rose said simply.  
‘I know you don’t, but this isn’t sad Rose. I had a great life. We had a great life, together. A, normal, relatively speaking, human life. I love you Rose and I was loved by you and that isn’t sad, not at all.’ Rose was crying more now.  
‘You’re right you know. I hate it when you’re right.’  
‘Anyway you can’t fall apart, you know, there’ll still be aliens invading.’  
‘What about when I’m gone?’  
‘I think Sarah and Donna will have it sorted. And Susan will sort them out if they make a mess of it.’ Rose laughed.  
‘She won again. Prime minister, 8 years running.’  
‘I saw, I do have a TV you know.’  
‘Oh shut up smarty pants.’ They both laughed and Rose slipped onto the bed to sit beside him. Eventually she slid down and they both fell asleep.  
The Doctor never woke up again, his face still holding a smile, his cold hand still gripping Rose’s.  
‘I love you.’ Rose whispered and kissed his hand before she called the nurse. And somewhere far, far away a man in a blue box felt something brush over his hand and suddenly felt a sense of emptiness wash over him. 


End file.
